A Proposal to Remember
by sayuri-ota
Summary: Mamoru had an idea, a brilliant idea. He had spent the last week thinking of a birthday present for his beloved Usako. A memorable gift. When all became acquainted with Mamoru's plan, everyone immediately volunteered to assist him in whatever he might need. What they did not expect is that this plan was meant to be an adventure of a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

**A PROPOSAL TO REMEMBER**

**SUMMARY: **Mamoru had an idea, a brilliant idea. He had spent the last week thinking of a birthday present for his beloved Usako. A memorable gift. When all became acquainted with Mamoru's plan, everyone immediately volunteered to assist him in whatever he might need. What they did not expect is that this plan was meant to be an adventure of a lifetime.

**Hello everyone. I wrote this story and published here a few years ago, some of you may remember it. Here it is again, with major changes and, hopefully, it's more enjoyable to read.**

**Sorry for the grammatical errors because I am not a native speaker. Enjoy! Please review :)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters written in this story.

**Chapter One -** A Brilliant Idea

Mamoru had an idea, a brilliant idea. He had spent the last week thinking of a birthday present for his beloved Usako. It would have to be a memorable gift that would show all his love for her. Usagi deserved this and much more.

So he set up everything with the guys and the surprise would take place in the Crown Arcade, a very familiar and nostalgic place among all of them. When they all became acquainted with Mamoru's plan, they immediately volunteered to assist him in whatever he might need. The plan involved Jadeite, Zoisite, Kunzite, Nephrite, Motoki and, of course, the girls. After the battle with Galaxia, Endymion's past generals returned to earth in order to live a normal life and build their future alongside with the Inner Senshi. Life was relatively calm and enjoyable and finally, there was peace in their ordinary lives. However, Mamoru's plan was taken by surprise by everyone. He was a romantic guy but not the type to display or show it in public. But one thing was for sure: Not even in Usagi's dreams, she could imagine a surprise from her Mamo-chan.

Several weeks went by and the big day finally arrived: The birthday of Usagi Tsukino. Motoki closed the Crown Arcade that day, shutting down all windows to avoid prying eyes. At the door, a paper indicated that they'll reopen tomorrow because today, a private event would be taking place.

**Rei and Jadeite's Apartment**

The girls gathered in Rei and Jadeite's apartment, preparing for the party. With Usagi, it was agreed to have a party at the Crown Arcade. This is all Usagi knew, no more details given. Even Reika, Motoki's girlfriend, had joined the group.

Rei's living room was a complete mess: clothes, shoes, makeup, and many other things were scattered on the floor. All attentions were focused on Usagi as this was her day and she needed to knock Mamoru out of his shoes!

Minako had revealed previously to Ami, Makoto, Rei and Reika her suspicions for this day: Very probably Mamoru would finally propose to Usagi. Mamoru never said anything about it but for Minako, his plan was hiding something more. It makes sense, Mamoru was a shy and reserved guy, '_why would he come up with such a plan without a very good motive?'_ Everyone agreed with Minako and decided to join their efforts to make this day memorable for both Mamoru and Usagi. '_Perfect!'_

"Rei! OUCH! It hurts!" Usagi complained while Rei was curling her hair. Usagi decided to change her hairstyle and leave the hair loose without her usual style.

"Don't complain Usagi-chan! In the end, you'll be thanking me! "

"Wow. What is happening with your temper Rei-chan? Jadeite has done wonders with you!" Usagi said with a devilish laugh.

"Shut up baka Usagi! Let's finish!"

After her hair was done, Minako entered the room with a dress and Usagi's mouth dropped open.

"Minako-chan, don't you think that's too much? I know it's a party but I never wore such revealing dress before, it's…"

"Usagi-chan, you're thinking too much! Look, it's breathtaking, ne? Oh! Can you imagine when Mamoru-san sees you with it! OMG! His jaw will hit the floor! I bet he'll not be able to take his hands off you! "

"MINA!" Usagi said, furiously blushing.

"Come on Usagi-chan, go on and try the dress!" Usagi took the dress and went to the bathroom to change. Once she came back to the living room again, all eyes landed on her, or rather, in her dress. The dress was dark blue with short sleeves and very short, by the middle of the thigh, to show her long and beautiful legs. On the back, it had a "V" cut to the bottom of her back. In the front, the neckline was round but tight enough to bring out her chest, leaving much to the imagination. The dress was stuck to her body like a second skin, highlighting every curve of her body, revealing a very sexy Usagi. To complete the set, Usagi put high heel silver sandals, and a small pink flower casting hair aside, showing a bit of her neck.

Ami's face was red like a tomato and the silence remained among the others, unable to say anything. Reika decides to break the silence.

"Usagi-chan, you're GORGEOUS!" Usagi laughed shyly. She still thought her outfit was a little bit excessive. Makoto felt Usagi's uneasiness and approached her with a coat in the arms.

"Usagi-chan, wear this long coat. I am sure will make you feel more comfortable especially when walking outside, then, you can take it off inside the Arcade." Makoto winked to Usagi.

"Thank you Mako-chan!"

"Yeah! Tonight will be a night to remember!" Minako enthusiastically. They're all about to find out how right Minako words were.


	2. Chapter 2

**A PROPOSAL TO REMEMBER**

**SUMMARY: **Mamoru had an idea, a brilliant idea. He had spent the last week thinking of a birthday present for his beloved Usako. A memorable gift. When all became acquainted with Mamoru's plan, everyone immediately volunteered to assist him in whatever he might need. What they did not expect is that this plan was meant to be an adventure of a lifetime.

**Thank you for the reviews! I need them to keep going :) **

**Sorry for any grammatical errors because I am not a native speaker. Enjoy! Please review :) Your support will keep me going!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters written in this story.

**Chapter 2 - **The Proposal

**CROWN ARCADE**

"Mamoru, calm down! Everything is ready, and they're on their way." Motoki said to Mamoru while he was looking at his friends, a few steps from him drinking and talking to each other.

" I know. That's why I'm nervous."

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine." Motoki patted Mamoru's back when suddenly they are interrupted with someone knocking on the door. Mamoru panicked.

"They're here! I'll go behind the stage, open the door, and do as agreed." Motoki nodded and went to open the door.

"Hello, Ladies! Come in!" Motoki opened the door to the girls, greeting his girlfriend at last.

"Motoki... where are Mamo-chan and the guys?" Usagi asked.

" They already arrived, let me call them. Just stay here, and don't move!"

"Motoki, honey... What's going on?" Reika asked, noticing her boyfriend's nervousness.

"Trust me, my love." He told his girlfriend, kissing her on the cheek. "Make all yourself comfortable!" He warned the girls while running to behind the stage.

"Strange… Why is there a stage?" asked Ami.

"Karaoke?!" Asked Minako, excitedly.

"Why would you need a stage for karaoke?! Maybe is some band coming?" Wondered Rei.

While her friends were discussing what would happen or not, Usagi decides to take off the jacket to feel more comfortable.

**BEHIND THE STAGE**

"All done! They arrived." Motoki said to his friends.

"Usagi-chan?" Mamoru asked.

"She looks stunning!" Replied Motoki, smiling. Mamoru raised an eyebrow.

"I want to check on her." Mamoru peeked behind the stage and saw Usagi. She was wearing a long coat, her back facing him. 'Usako, turn around so I can see you.' She makes some movements with her arms and slowly takes off the coat. When it starts to fall, Mamoru realizes Usagi's backless dress, and he swallows hard. Once the jacket comes out, his eyes follow to the bottom of her back. And then her legs... 'The dress barely covered her butt!' She was a goddess.

When Usagi turns around, Mamoru's attention focuses now on her full chest.

"Oh, Fuck..." Hearing Mamoru's cursing, the guys join Mamoru to see what was making him so nervous. Motoki was right, she looked stunning.

" You lucky dog!" Said Jadeite, grinning. Mamoru sat down, putting his hands onto his head. "I need to focus, or I won't be able to do this!"

"Oh, yes, you can, let's go, and do it!" Nephrite said, leading the group to the dark stage.

**IN THE FRONT OF THE STAGE**

The girls were waiting impatiently in front of the stage when a song started, drawing their attention.

The lights on the stage switch on and where the black once was, now six figures stood on, each one with an instrument. In front, leading them was Mamoru, with a microphone in his hand. Usagi's eyes glued on her boyfriend.

"What?! Mamo-chan?…" Mamoru starts to sing, pouring his heart into the lyrics he carefully wrote for his beloved.

"OMG! What they're doing?... Wow! Mamoru-san has an amazing voice!" Makoto asked excitedly.

Usagi was paralyzed, and Mamoru couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Hey, look how Mamoru looks at Usagi-chan! I bet I can see fire on them!" Minako whispers to Rei.

"Shut up, Minako, and enjoy the Music!" Rei snaps.

"So romantic…" Sighed Amy

"Yeah, they're perfect!" replied Reika

As the song ends, the girls applaud energetically. Usagi had tears in her eyes and couldn't move. Mamoru jumped off the stage, walked up to Usagi and bent down, on one knee.

"Usako... I wrote this song for you. I know I am not good expressing my feelings, but you're everything to me, and I can't live without you. Usagi Tsukino… Will you marry me?" He opens a small black box putting it in front of her face, revealing an engagement ring with a large diamond.

"YES! Yes, yes, yes!" Usagi squeals while Mamoru put the magnificent ring on her left finger. She jumps to his arms and everyone cheers and clap, screaming "congratulations!" to the couple.

They leave the couple alone enjoying their moment and go upstairs, on the second floor of the Arcade, where the dinner and party would take place.

Mamoru starts kissing Usagi passionately moving his hands down her back to her waist, holding her against him.

"Usako... You look so sexy. I can't resist…" Usagi blushed.

"You like it?" She asks, launching him a dazzling smile.

"You can't imagine how much I LOVE it." He says smiling, as he takes the phone out of his pocket, typing quickly on it.

"What you're doing Mamo-chan?"

"I am telling Motoki that we'll be a little bit late for dinner," Mamoru says, lowering his mouth to her ear. "I need a few moments alone with my future wife" Taking her to the back of the stage.

**Recently I had an idea for a new story. Here's the Summary:**

**Usagi Tsukino's life was anything but boring. At 26 years old, she had a great work that she loved as a criminal investigator. She could handle any criminal or investigation her way, but no matter how many years passed, yet one big mystery she couldn't uncover. Its name Mamoru Chiba. Well, life could not always be perfect, right?**

**Sounds good? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A PROPOSAL TO REMEMBER**

**SUMMARY: **Mamoru had an idea, a brilliant idea. He had spent the last week thinking of a birthday present for his beloved Usako. A memorable gift. When all became acquainted with Mamoru's plan, everyone immediately volunteered to assist him in whatever he might need. What they did not expect is that this plan was meant to be an adventure of a lifetime.

**Thanks for following this story! Please review and let me know what you think :)**

**Sorry for any grammatical errors because I am not a native speaker. Enjoy! Please review :) Your support will keep me going!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters written in this story.

**Chapter 3 - Hot Sessions & Aftermath**

**MEANWHILE ON THE 2ND FLOOR - CROWN ARCADE**

Motoki's smartphone signals a shorts message. He reads Mamoru's message and shows it to Reika.

"They need a private celebration." She said, smiling to her boyfriend.

"Hey! Let's start to eat? The grooms will come a little later." Motoki announces to everyone.

"Really?! They couldn't wait until they get home?" Rei asks in disbelieve.

"With Usagi in that dress?! He won't be able to restrain himself!"

"JEDEITE!" Rei slaps her boyfriend in his head.

**BACK TO THE FIRST FLOOR**

Usagi was leaning against the back wall with Mamoru in front, kissing her neck.

"Usako..."

"Mamo-chan... I want you, now!" Mamoru looks in Usagi's eyes.

"Usako… I won't be able to restrain myself…" She blushes furiously.

"Mamo-chan, please..." Usagi whispers unclasping his belt.

Usagi didn't need to ask two times as Mamoru immediately grabs Usagi's legs, placing them around his waist. The kisses become urgent and ferocious while he strokes her thigh with one hand, and the other is busy squeezing her waist. Mamoru lowers her dress down to her waist, kissing the path from her shoulder to her chest, making Usagi moan under his touch, pressing herself against him. Mamoru can't take anymore and lays Usagi down on the ground, taking his shirt off. They were always passionate about each other but never outside their private space and never under these circumstances, with their friends so near them. But today was more special than any other ordinary day, as the urge to love each other was utterly uncontrollable.

"Oh, Mamo-Chan!"

"Usako!"

Little did they knew that their moans could be heard on the upper floor, making the small group of friends choke on their food.

"Mamo-chan, that was... incredible!"

"Yeah, wow!"

Mamoru and Usagi were lying on the floor, naked, clinging to each other. Breathless, recovering from their hot session. A few minutes later, they finally managed to get dressed and climb to the second floor. Once they arrived, all eyes were fixed on them, and the silence was unsettling.

"Mamo-chan, do you think they heard us?" She whispered to Mamoru

"Uh... well, I hope not Usa."

"Hey, sexy couple! So, how was it?" Everyone gasped, looking at Minako and the couple's face turning crimson red.

"MINA!" Ami said, embarrassed.

"What? You all heard them as well!" She said, looking at them.

"You don't know when to shut up Minako?! Come on, you two; let's eat!" Rei said, mentioning the couple to sit at the table. When they sat down, the girls tried to make the moment less awkward, changing the topic of conversation to the engagement ring. However, one of them had an entirely different idea.

"Oh!" Minako suddenly screams, rising quickly from the chair and bringing a hand to her mouth in surprise. Everyone was looking at Minako incredulous, and Usagi was, suddenly, feeling very uncomfortable.

"Kunzite, do something! I think she's drunk!" Said Makoto

Kunzite knew Minako's outbursts very well but, in situations like this, the best was not to interfere. She would eventually calm down.

"Usagi-chan! How come I have not thought of this before? Such a perfect day! Being engaged and probably have conceived Chibiusa? A wedding and a baby! Wow!" Chaos settled in the space with cutlery and glasses falling to the floor. Kunzite immediately stood up, grabbing his girlfriend by the arm.

"Enough, Minako! Sorry guys..." He said apologetically, taking Minako downstairs.

Slowly, every look landed on the couple, but their expression was unreadable until Usagi jumped from her chair, running to the bathroom crying.

"Usako!" Mamoru called trying to follow her, but Rei stopped him.

"Mamoru-san, I'll go check on her, don't worry."

**ON THE BATHROOM**

Usagi was looking at her reflection in the mirror when Rei enters the bathroom.

"Usagi-chan, what's wrong? Don't be upset, you know Minako, ne? She's drunk!"

"She's right..." Rei looks at her dumbfounded.

"What?! What are you saying, baka Usagi?" Usagi turns to look into Rei's eyes.

"I'm so stupid, Rei! I forgot! Oh, God..."

"What did you forget?! Oh shit, wait! But you and Mamoru are intimate since a long time ago, and you're on the pill, right?"

"I was but... I had to take an antibiotic because of that stupid flu, and miss a few days! And normally Mamo-chan uses a condom but today… Damn, I didn't even think about it! Rei-chan what if Minako is right?" Rei was shocked, trying to assimilate all the information Usagi blurted out.

"Usagi, you must talk to Mamoru-san about this... Come on; I'll call him, okay?" Usagi had tears in his eyes. "Hey, don't worry, everything will be alright. Now, let me call him. Wait here." Usagi nodded.

Rei came back into the room, and Mamoru was by her side immediately.

"Mamoru-san, Usagi needs you. She's in the bathroom."

"Thanks, Rei."

Usagi was leaning against the wall lost in her thoughts... _'I'm so stupid! How could I forget it?'_

"Usako?" Her thoughts were interrupted by her fiancé's voice. "You're okay?! Still angry with Minako?" Mamoru asks, holding her in his arms.

"I..."

"Hey… Minako is drunk, for sure she didn't mean it, right?"

Usagi freed herself from his embrace, looking into his eyes.

"Mamo-chan, we've made a mistake..."

"What you're talking about?" He asked while cleaning her tears with his thumb.

"Well, I'm not on the pill, remember? And today we didn't use protection! What if, what if…." Usagi said, breaking into tears.

"Usa… We're engaged, right? We are living together, and eventually, we'll start a family someday day. What matters if it's a little earlier than we had planned? Let's see how it goes."

"Mamo-chan, it's not that easy..." She said, looking at the floor. He lifts her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"This day was meant to be an extraordinary moment between us Usako, let's keep it that way, okay? In a few weeks, we will know. And hey, I'll be thrilled!" Mamoru assures Usagi.

"I love you, Mamo-chan!"

"I love you too, Usako."

When the couple returns to the room, Minako throws herself at Usagi, hugging her furiously.

"Usagi-chan I'm so sorry! Please, please forgive me!"

"Don't worry Minako; everything is okay. You're better now?" She nodded, blushing.

"Hey, Mamo-chan, I'm hungry!" Everyone laughs.

"Let's eat!" Said Mamoru while Usagi exchanged some knowing glances at Rei as she smiles back.


End file.
